


Carnality

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Crowley stroking Aziraphale while whispering dirty things in his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnality

“I’ve wanted you for so long, darling.” Crowley whispered, voice husky, hands teasingly sliding over the angel’s jeans. Aziraphale shut his eyes and let his senses be guided by the voice of the man next to him.

“What do you want?” Aziraphale managed to say as those calloused fingers began undoing the zipper on his jeans. Thank heavens for it too; Azira was beginning to get uncomfortable with the friction.

“The real question is, what _haven’t_ I thought about.” Crowley said. The angel didn’t need to look at him to know that he was smirking. He let out a small gasp when Crowley’s hand touched his cock, half hard and ready for the demon’s ministrations.

“Aziraphale, I’ve thought of you just like this,” Crowley whispered in his ear, stroking him gingerly, “Wanton and moaning as I stroke you off. I’ve thought of you naked, beneath me, crying out my name-“

“Fuck, Crowley!” Azira moaned, when Crowley gave a particularly hard thrust.

“Just like that.” Crowley said, this time Azira opened his eyes and, as predicted, the demon was smirking.

“I’ve thought of you looking at me while I fuck you against the head board,” Crowley said, increasing his pace only slightly, but enough to get Aziraphale reeling. He thrust his hip and let out a groan when Crowley did not deepen his movements. Crowley began kissing his jaw, smiling against the sweaty skin, as he licked his way to the angel’s neck.

“Some days I think of you and I making love,” he said, licking and sucking Aziraphale’s neck for emphasis, “but other days,” he bit him then, hard, “I just like to think of how hard I want to fuck you.”

Crowley never let his hand leave Aziraphale’s cock, which was hard and ready, dripping with pre-cum, waiting for the fallen angel’s tongue,

“Kiss me,” Aziraphale said, Crowley chuckled.

“So needy.” He said but obliged. Aziraphale grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him with carnal desire. He bit Crowley lips but instead of a heated response he was pinned down against the bed, looking into the demon’s red eyes.

“There will be plenty of that…later.” Crowley said and leaned down for another kiss.

“Like I said before,” Crowley said, biting the other man’s collarbone, moving his way down, hot breathes hovering over Aziraphale’s cock-

“I’ve thought of this for a long time.”


End file.
